burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Comment Signature Templates
Now on the majority of wiki's, after you post a comment you sign it. Easy; just text and a personalised signature. But on some sites they take it to the next level. They really customise it to the extent that having a discussion on a wiki is never the same. It's so much clearer, and you know who is posting what and where. You can navigate through the disatit willcussion easier and really make your comment yours as if it was you practically saying it. You may be thinking what on Earth i'm talking about, and some of you may know what i'm talking about. There's no way of explaining it. Here's my old signature: And here's what it will be when the new signature template is up: This is a dramatic but amazing change to the way we discuss. However this is my idea. I want community feedback, a consensus and general yes or no's. All the coding and stuff is on the site where this signature system is already in place so i can just copy and paste it. With some help from the coding gurus of the site it'll be polished off and ready for use in no time. The colours, image, font and saying/motto after the name can all be customised. So that's my new gift to you lot for coming back. An uber signature make-over. And remember, if you don't like it but it gets accepted into the site, its optional, so you can keep to the oldskool sigs. The way i see it, everyone's a winner. Over and out homies :D :I like it! It will certainly need some tweaking to work. But, it's a good concept. I'm not sure how you were thinking of laying them out on a talk page. I think they would be easiest to read if they just read top-to-bottom. In such a case, the box would need to stretched horizontally by a considerable amount over your concept. :As for the avatar: not everyone has a 360. Perhaps a square avatar would better represent the user. Or maybe their clan card? Just ideas. ::Good work! I'll certainly be using this once it's available ;) ::For the avatar, a Clan Card would be the best idea because we could distinguish ranks far easier... Speedracer32 10:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Well not everyone is a part of the clan, so that won't work. Plus we don't even have ranks in our sigs now. Maybe a rank number can be added next to the name or moto/saying. Back to the image, how bout we just use our profile avatars? You know the ones you see in the blog comments. ::::Quite right, Babad. Although couldn't users have an option? If they are in the Clan then they can have their Clan Card as their avatar and if they're not, just a square avatar? Speedracer32 18:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) First Impressions Overview Well in a few comments there's a lot to cover. I need to clarify that this is just a concept. My avatar is there as my personal choice. This doesn't have to have an avatar. And your right, most people on the site where this type of signature currently exists do have square avatars, and usually smaller than mine. I took into account all of the aforementioned comments and some own ideas. This could be the new layout: *The site rank refers to your user rights. We can make images for them, like bold single letters that are the first letters of our titles. F for me, B for Exlonox, S for KonigCCX and so on ect. *Country flag image can be the same as the ones used on our userpage infoboxes. And can someone please upload one for Australia! That country is important too! *Personal image and catchphrase can be whatever you want it to be, of course within the boundaries of common sense and image/text regulations and rules, which goes without saying. *All colours and stuff of each part of that infobox will of course be customisable. Now the only thing left to say, is that any other draft ideas are welcome but can someone please make a prototype real-working coded template on the site based on my given image draft and above mentioned points. If this could be done then that would be awesome. Thanks, 21:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Good draft, it looks good :) I would make a working template but I'm not that knowledgeable in the Wiki Markup yet! Speedracer32 21:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I preferred the original mock-up. This seems far more bloated and might be confused with a Template:Clan card. Screw All Of Thee Above I agree that was a bit too OTT. I think we should keep it safe and low like a speach bubble coming out of our image. Any fancy things can be added later. I'll go ahead and sort out the coding and first uploading on the new template here, before i go to sleep. If i stay up too late santa won't come! 22:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Man, I was getting jealous of these sigs over at the Final Fantasy Wiki. Finally, I can get one. :P AssassinLegend 07:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Here's what I suggest: *Everything like the name, date and time, rank and stuff should be able to fit on one line of text, or two if you consider the little catch phrase... *Image should be optional. *Standardized talk page, contributions and blog page links. And that's it for now lol... I guess others can post their suggestions here too! BTW I love the concept and I look forward to seeing these souped-up sigs on talk pages... Speed, don't you just type |date=~~~~~ at the end? Shortcut Improvements :Flag option added... same usage as . Ugh. I'm honestly failing really badly right now. Where do I get this template I'm looking around, but it seems that I can't find the signature template page. AssassinLegend 08:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. So how would I get my template to work? you can also add the date to your signature by adding |date=~~~~~}} after the text. You will need to add this to your signature template before the date will work. Ask me if you need any help!|date=22:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC)}} :I think I prefer posting my questions here so that newbies can get some help, too. I just made a template, and I followed the instructions to display it, but still nothing popped up. Is there something I'm missing? AssassinLegend 23:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) . The date only works if you have inserted it into your template, shall I do that for you?|date=23:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC)}}